


1,000 Worlds with 7 Billion People in Each, and I Get to Know You

by shnuffeluv



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop & Tattoo Parlor, F/M, Florist Mycroft, Future Fic, It's AESTHETIC, Mollcroft, Moodboards, Not to be confused with anaesthetic, Tattoo Artist Molly, Unilock, aesthetic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 08:58:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7568098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shnuffeluv/pseuds/shnuffeluv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A list of all the Mollcroft AUs I want to write but can literally never do because I always have approximately 100 WIPs at any given time. I <em>wish</em> I were exaggerating. Includes: tropes, characterization, basic plot, and moodboards!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Tattoo Artist/Florist AU**

_"H-Hi, welcome to Holmes' Florists. How may I help you?"_

_"I'm gonna need a bouquet."_

_"Right. Okay, your name?"_

_"Hooper. Molly Hooper."_

Some thoughts on this AU:

  * Mycroft  _has_ to be the florist, it's too cute
  * He's painfully shy
  * Enemies to Friends to Lovers
  * Mycroft gets a henna tattoo to see what he wants his first tattoo to be like, Molly thinks it's real and feels betrayed that he'd get someone else to do his first tat
  * Molly is  _covered_ in tats everywhere
  * Now imagine Mycroft finding more and more of them as they grow closer
  * Molly is really outgoing and flirty
  * She laughs at Mycroft whenever he trips up
  * She makes up orders to see him
  * Their shops are right next to each other, so the making up orders is completely unnecessary
  * They grow to like each other's music and play it in their own shops
  * The customers think it's odd that a florist would listen to dubstep and techno and a tattoo artist would love classical and jazz
  * Just asdfghjkl




	2. Chapter 2

**Unilock AU**

_"'Scuse me, you're in my seat."_

_"Oh, sorry, I just transferred to this class today. I needed a politics class so my dad wouldn't flip."_

_"It's fine. The seat right next to this one is fine. What's your name?"_

_"Molly. I'm a Pre-Med. You?"_

_"Mycroft. Politics major."_

Some thoughts on this AU:

  * Molly meets Mycroft when they take the same Intro Politics Class
  * The age gap doesn't exist in this AU
  * Molly is a Pre-Med School student
  * Mycroft is a Politics major
  * They fight over things like the last cup of coffee
  * And pieces of garlic bread
  * And anything
  * But they're hopelessly in love and they both know it
  * Molly is on the school's women's football (soccer) team
  * Mycroft regularly attends sit-ins and protests he and his friends organize
  * At one point he's probably arrested
  * Molly has to bail him out, cue huge fight
  * Mycroft needs reading glasses
  * They both study together at the local cafe or the library, holding hands while they read




End file.
